A Promise
by Ms Anon O'Mas
Summary: Don doesn't trust me as it is. 4 part Drabble Series. Full warnings etc., inside. Chapter 2: Warning. R&R. Warnings will change from chapter to chapter, so PLEASE READ THE HEADERS IN EACH CHAPTER BEFORE THE STORY. You were warned.
1. Avoidance

Series Title: A Promise  
Chapter Title: Avoidance (1/4 -I hope)  
Word Count: 250  
Characters: David Sinclair  
Rating: **T  
**Warnings:Cursing, that's about it though.  
Spoilers: "**Sniper Zero**" (104)  
A.N. So, this idea came to me after reading a Don/Charlie, post-ep "Sniper Zero" fic on LJ. I decided to do a drabble but then it turned into a 2-parter then a sequel came to me so now I've a 4-part drabble series. (If it can be called a series with only 4 drabbles..?) So here is my first attempt at a _drabble sereis._ **Unbeta'd.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NUMB3RS!**

* * *

David threw his bag into the back of his red jeep. He slammed the trunk door closed causing a vibrating shudder through out the vehicle.

"Fuck!" David exclaimed, leaning his head against the cool metal of his jeep. The word echoed all around him as if the dead, underground parking lot were just clarifying for him how fucked up the situation really was.

He resisted the urge to bang his head off his jeep or tell the parking lot to shut the hell up as security would probably be alerted that an agent had become self destructive -in other words, gone crazy- and was arguing with the parking structure. The last thing he needed today was to be told to "calm down" and that "a person from Hostage Negotiation will be here in 10". _Although that would top it all off._

He'd spent most of the day doing paper work, taking a break only to relocate to the conference room, away from Don's continual staring. So maybe it's not the best way to finish your first month in the bureau by nearly getting your boss's little brother killed. _Don doesn't trust me as it is._ He wait an hour after Don had left and that was when David declared it relatively safe to leave.

He was just opening the driver's side door when a hand reached around from behind him and closed it with a bang, the hand remained there.

He glanced at it, he recognised that watch.

_Oh, shit!_

**TBC...**

* * *

A.N.2. Just wondering if anyone is willing to offer their assistance at being a **Beta for me?** I have a lot of fics planed for the Fall (as I have a lot of spare time on my hands during the summer holidays) and I'll need someone to look them over to see if they're actually worth publishing. I would be totally grateful for anyone who is willing to take on this challenge.

Hope you enjoyed the first part, please **review** -_**you know you want to**_- so I know if I should bother writing the last 2 parts. You'll be happy (shocked) to know that I have the second part complete and will be posting it in a couple of days time. Just because I can and not because I'm evil. See-yah then ;)


	2. Warning

Series Title: A Promise  
Chapter Title: Warning (2/4)  
Word Count: 300  
Characters: David Sinclair/Don Eppes  
Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **SLASH** and cursing.  
Spoilers: "**Sniper Zero**" (104)  
A.N. So, this idea came to me after reading a Don/Charlie, post-ep "Sniper Zero" fic on LJ. I decided to do a drabble but then it turned into a 2-parter then a sequel came to me so now I've a 4-part drabble series. (If it can be called a series with only 4 drabbles..?) So here is my first attempt at a _drabble sereis._ **Unbeta'd.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NUMB3RS!**

* * *

Turning slowly, as if any fast movements meant sudden death, he looked into Don's eyes. _He waited all that time. He must be seriously pissed._

Don put his other hand on the vehicle. David felt panic surge through him. _I'm trapped._ He knew the man/agent inches from him now would never dream of doing anything illegal. But when it came to his baby brother, _Chuck_, all bets were off. _How can there be no one in this parking lot at 12 on a Tuesday?!_ They spent several minutes just staring at each other, David just to afraid of making the first move.

Finally he gathered up his courage, "Don I-" He never made it to his third word before Don's mouth was on his and his body pinned him up against his jeep. He instinctively responded and just as the kiss deepened Don pulled away. He closed his eyes, flexing his fingers on the metal of David's jeep.

"Listen carefully," his voice was low and rough. "You _ever,_ and I mean ever, put Charlie in danger like that again-" His eyes snapped open, looking David square in the eyes and grinning. "Let's just say they won't find the body. **And** I don't care if you save his life again as well. Are we clear?"

David numbly nodded. With that, Don was gone, disappearing around a concrete pillar. He slid down to the floor. _God, that turned out better than I thought it would. Who am I kidding, that was incredible._

"Excuse me, are you okay?" He looked up to see an older agent giving him a worried look.

"I'm fine." he mumbled angrily as he picked himself up off the floor. _Just another day at work, you know, that's all._ The guy left, unconvinced.

Finally, he got to go home.

* * *

A.N.2. Here it is. :) Hope it was worth the alerts. Sorry that it probably doesn't make any sense, I'm hoping to clear that up by the end of the story although the next chapter may confuse you as well so sorry. I did have a different idea for this chapter but this is just the way it came out and I can only do so much with 300 words. Next part will be up at the weekend as RL is acting up again. *pouts*  
Still looking for a Beta..?

Hope someone will review this time. :( Again I hope someone liked it and that I see you for the next part. ;)

(Btw, this may have first been posted without a header due to technical difficulties with my computer, so I'm sorry for not having the warning beforehand and as you can see I finally won. Computer 165 - Bernie 166, mwuhahahahaa.)


End file.
